We're Off to See the Wizard
We're Off to See the Wizard is the 19th episode of the fourth season and the 85th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper and Paige help a wizard stop the coronation of a new Source, unaware that Cole is the new Underworld head and Phoebe is his Evil Queen. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Armin Shimerman as Wizard *Michael Des Barres as Dark Priest *Deborah Kellner as Julie *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Co-Stars *Dayo Ade as Demonic Guard #1 *Jeff Henry as Demonic Guard #2 Featuring *Osman Soykut as Dark Priest Magical Notes Spells To Transfer the Source's Power :Malus into exitus omne. :Malus into exitus omne. :Malus into exitus omne. Powers *'Illusion Casting:' Used by the Wizard to create an Illusion of one of Cole's bodyguards and of himself. He created illusions of a cooked chicken, toast and two women as well. He also used it to change the Manor kitchen into the cave where the Grimoire was kept and to make an Illusion of Cole. He also made an Illusion of himself and the Grimoire. *'Telekinesis:' Used by the Dark Priest to fling the Wizard and the Grimoire away from the Wizard. He later flinged Paige. *'Spiralization:' Type of Teleportation used by the Wizard. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Demonic Bodyguards and Julie. Phoebe shimmers down to the Seer in the Underworld. *'Energy balls:' Used by the Demonic Bodyguard to vanquish the Illusion of the Wizard. Another later created an energy ball, wanting to attack Paige. Julie used it to attack Phoebe. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up two Demonic Bodyguards and the Dark Priest. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Wizard and his Illusion. *'Voice Echo:' Used by Julie to ask Cole if Phoebe was home. The Seer used it to say she told Julie the Grimoire was stolen, before glistening in. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate while attacking a Demonic Bodyguard and later when she used it to dodge Julie's energy ball. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Wizard to kill two Demonic Bodyguards. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Phoebe to kill a Demonic Bodyguard and trying to kill Julie, but she hit flowers instead. A moment later, she succeeded in killing her. Later, she killed the Wizard. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the Grimoire into the bag. *'Sensing:' Julie sensed Cole's pain. *'Glistening:' Type of Teleportation used by the Seer. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition, in which she saw Cole was scaring Paige, Cole beheading a Demonic Bodyguard, Cole on his throne with the Seer and throwing a Fire Ball. *'Apportation:' Used by Cole to apport his sword. Artifacts *'The Grimoire' - The Grimoire is a large brown book with an unknown demonic symbol of an upside down pentagram and skull on the cover. The pages of the Grimoire are said to be blackened by its evil. Much like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from its enemies or anything Good. *'Unnamed Wizard's Wand' - a wand used by the Unnamed Wizard to channel his powers. Notes and Trivia * Alyssa Milano is wearing the same shirt she wore in the season four premiere, "Charmed Again". * Phoebe discovers Cole is the Source through a premonition. While she touched Cole while he was the Source before, she was unable to get a premonition off of him because the Source protected himself. It is likely the premonition now worked because Cole's love left him vunerable, as the Seer had warned earlier. * This is the fourth episode in which Phoebe is evil. * This is one of the few episodes where Piper, Phoebe and Paige use all their primary and secondary powers. * This episode scored 4.2 million viewers. * In this episode, Phoebe gains Fire Throwing as a result of her pregnancy and turning evil. The same power was possessed by her past life, Russell, who also become evil. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to one of the most memorable songs of The Wizard of Oz (1939) * When the Wizard asks if they have heard of any other wizards besides Merlin, Paige makes a sarcastic comment asking if Harry Potter counts. Glitches * At the beginning of the episode, when Cole and the Dark Priest walk up to the aisle, the Grimoire already lays open. However, when the shot changes, the Dark Priest opens the Grimoire. * After the opening credits, when Phoebe is talking to Piper and Paige, her boots are cream with heels. But when she leaves the apartment, she has black shoes. Continuity Errors * Leo describes Fire Throwing as an upper-level demonic power. However it has been used by Warren witches, lower-level demons and other witches throughout the series. International Titles *'French:' L'enchanteur (The Wizard/Fascinater/Charmer) *'Czech:' Jsme na návštěvě u čaroděje (We Are Visiting the Wizard) *'Slovak: '''Návšteva čarodejníka ''(Visit of Wizard) *'Serbian:' Idemo da vidimo Čarobnjaka (We're Going to See the Wizard) *'Italian:' Il Grimoire (also known as "Il Grimorio", "The Grimoire") *'Russian:' Волшебные иллюзии ilǉuzii'' (Magic Illusion)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Vamos a ver al mago (Let's Go to See the Wizard) *'Spanish (Spain):' Vamos en busca del mago (We're Off to See the Wizard) *'German:' Die Krönung (The Coronation) *'Hungarian: '''Cole, a nagy varázsló (''Cole, the Big Wizard) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4